


Мальчики и ягодное варенье

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Jam, Kid Fic, POV John Winchester, Pre-Series, Road Trips, Summer, Weechesters, Wistful, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти виньетки — медитативный результат позднего лета: некоторые смешные, некоторые связаны с охотой — но все пропитаны вареньем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчики и ягодное варенье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boys 'n' Berry Jam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014312) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



> ПОВ Джона; Дину 8 лет, Сэму 4; Джон — хороший отец (ну, или, по крайней мере, пытается им быть).  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
> 

      Не успели они съехать с подъездной дорожки старухи-вдовы, а мальчики уже принялись исследовать и составлять опись содержимого коробки, которую та всучила Джону.  
      Пакет с сэндвичами — ломти ветчины в четверть дюйма толщиной на домашних булочках. Кроме этого, еще один пакет со свежеиспеченными булочками. Пакет яблок из своего сада. Пучок моркови — мытой, с необрезанными усиками и хвостиками. И, на дне коробки, — несколько видов домашнего варенья, закатанного в пинтовые1 банки, еще теплые после ополаскивания кипятком.  
      Джон не думал, что мальчики сумеют самостоятельно отвернуть крышку (четырехлетний Сэмми почти наверняка не сумеет), но менее, чем через пять миль, послышался всасывающий «чпок!» открытой банки домашнего варенья. Джон глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Дин встретился глазами с его отражением, после чего чересчур беззаботно перевел взгляд в окошко. Сэмми прикрыл рот обеими руками, пытаясь спрятать ухмылку. Они уже неделю или около того наворачивали вдовушкино варенье. Ничего страшного, если мальчики полакомятся им еще разок.  
      За первую сотню миль были созданы первые четыре правила варенья.  
      Первое правило гласило: «Никакого приготовления сэндвичей с вареньем, пока машина едет. Закройте крышкой банку и сперва съешьте сэндвичи с ветчиной». В дополнении к первому правилу, появившемуся после того, как с сэндвичами с ветчиной было покончено, говорилось: «Знак «стоп» не считается за «машина не едет» и не является основанием для приготовления сэндвичей с вареньем».  
      Второе правило гласило: «Не лопать варенье прямо из банки. Нет, и даже если вы не нашли ложку».  
      Третье правило гласило: «Не рисовать, не раскрашивать, не чертить и никаким иным образом не мазать брата вареньем. Никому из вас. Мне плевать, даже если это защитные символы».  
      Четвертое правило гласило: «Ну ладно, хватит! Варенье отправляется в багажник, пока не доберемся до следующего отеля, где вы оба умоетесь, а потом мы _все_ вымоем машину. Или оба поедете в чертовом багажнике, а я оставлю варенье в салоне рядом с собой. Нет? Ну только попробуйте».  
      Несмотря на все замечания Джона, его сердитый взгляд ни разу не становился по-настоящему грозным. Джон был слишком занят, подавляя улыбку, грозившую прорваться всякий раз, как он смотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Автомобиль пах, словно раздавленный фруктовый салат, а его озорно потупившиеся сыновья были пурпурного цвета. Глядя на них, Джон едва ли не слышал смех Мэри. Вся эта пачкотня почти стоила того, чтобы вспомнить ее смех.  
      Когда они добрались до отеля, Джону показалось, будто он и впрямь слышит липкие звуки, с которыми детишки отдирали себя от заднего сидения. К восторгу мальчиков, варенье, застрявшее у Сэма в волосах, окрасило отельный шампунь в сиреневый.  
      К тому времени уже давно стемнело, Сэмми после ванны превратился в теплый и сонный комок, а Дин после вызванной вареньем передозировки сахара быстро отрубился. Так что помывка машины была отложена на завтра.

* * *

      Пятое правило гласило: «Пока мы не вычистим из машины все до единого остатки варенья, окна должны быть закрыты наглухо».  
      На следующее утро, когда Джон вышел, чтобы приняться за уборку, он открыл для себя две вещи. Первая: черный автомобиль, пропахший изнутри вареньем и припаркованный там, где часок-другой после восхода на него попадает утреннее августовское солнце, становится великолепной ферментационной камерой. Вторая: если у автомобиля в таком состоянии есть окно, открытое достаточно широко, чтобы четырехлетний пацан мог махать липкими пальцами в потоках воздуха, пока автомобиль в движении, то оный автомобиль становится Меккой для пчел.  
      Для тысяч пчел, ползающих по нагретым солнцем липким пятнам, эскадрильями влетающих и вылетающих в окно. Джон с минуту стоял и пялился на насекомых, жужжащих позади, вокруг и внутри его машины, после чего открыл все дверцы и направился обратно в отель за добавкой кофе.  
      Позднее, на заправке с мойкой, устроенной по принципу самообслуживания, Джон, Дин и Сэмми скребли все, где были пятна варенья. Сидения, пол, спинку переднего сидения, под передним сидением, потолок…  
      — Дин? Хочу ли я знать, как варенье попало на потолок? Неважно. Я _знаю_ , что не хочу знать. Постарайся, чтобы этого не повторилось.  
      Винчестеры поехали в следующий городок; машину, пахнущую шампунем для ковриков и напитком из лесных ягод, преследовали разочарованные пчелы.

* * *

      Варенье хорошо с хлебом. Варенье хорошо с хлопьями. Варенье хорошо в молоке. Варенье было бы хорошо с мороженым, если бы у них было мороженое.  
      — Нет, у нас совсем нет мороженого, Сэмми, извини, что упомянул.  
      Варенье не было хорошо с копченой колбасой, но явно было неплохо, если слизать варенье, а потом съесть колбасу. Варенье не было хорошо в бобах. Как-то утром, отплевываясь, Джон отметил, что и с кофе варенье хорошо не было.  
      Шестое правило гласило: «Варенье не со всем сочетается». И дополнение: «Нет, нам _не_ нужно со всем его пробовать».

* * *

      Седьмое правило гласило: «Доешь одну банку варенья, прежде чем открывать следующую». Почти сразу последовало дополнение: «Это не значит, что ты можешь навалить на кусок хлеба полбанки варенья и назвать это сэндвичем, чтобы побыстрее оное варенье прикончить.  
      Полбанки варенья из зеленого крыжовника они оставили у пастора Джима, практически случайно. Джим сказал, что его прихожане постоянно приносят ему варенье, но такой крыжовник здесь не растет. Он напоминает ему о доме, упомянул Джим — тихо — и больше ничего не добавил.  
      Джон заметил, что варенье в машину не вернулось, и что мальчики откровенно тихарились, но ничего не сказал. Бледные ягоды лопались чересчур похоже на глазные яблоки, и даже огромного количество сахара все равно не хватало, чтобы сгладить этот эффект. Невелика потеря. Уезжая, Джон и мальчики помахали стоявшему на пороге своего дома пастору Джиму.

* * *

      Восьмое правило гласило: «Если варенье можно использовать в помощь охоте, оно будет использовано».  
      Как выяснилось, никси любят варенье. Они правда, _правда_ его обожают. Последняя ложка ежевичного варенья на дне банки, после полудня оставленная у ручья, — и все паразиты оказались пойманы. Когда на банку опустилась крышка, они издавали счастливые пьяные звуки — и продолжали их издавать всю дорогу обратно, вверх по течению, к кольцу ядовито-желтых поганок, через которое проникли в наш мир. Когда на следующее утро Джон проверил банку, та была пуста, лишена никси и вылизана до скрипа снизу доверху, до самой резьбы на крышке.

* * *

      Девятое, и последнее, правило гласило: «Когда все варенье съедено, оно съедено. Конец дискуссии».  
      Клубничное было признано всеобщим фаворитом, поэтому они сберегли банку клубничного варенья напоследок. Последние несколько ложек последней банки кочевали в багажнике в компании консервированных бобов и коробок макарон с сыром — от отеля к мотелю, из мини-холодильника в мини-холодильник. Время от времени они проверяли варенье, дабы убедиться, что оно не испортилось, но совсем прикончили его лишь недели спустя.  
      По мере того, как ночи становились все короче, и твари, которым была по вкусу темнота, выходили поиграть, охоты становились все длиннее. Дину было восемь; Джон рассудил, что тот вполне может час-другой приглядеть за Сэмми в номере отеля. Час-другой вдали от мальчиков, чтобы покопаться в окружном архиве, растянулся до полудня. Пара часов рысканья по кустам в поисках заброшенной могилы обернулась вечером. Потом поворот влево, а не вправо, уроненный с плотины фонарик — и часовая разведка превратилась в восьмичасовое блуждание впотьмах; пытаясь под дождем найти черную машину на обочине неосвещенной дороги, Джон ругался на каждом слякотном шагу.  
      Он сказал Дину, что вернется этой ночью. Он сказал, что уйдет на пару часов и вернется с пиццей или чем-то в этом роде, учитывая, что в отеле не было номеров с кухонными уголками.  
      Когда Джон въехал на стоянку отеля, технически была еще эта ночь. Солнце еще не окрасило горизонт. В такой час в этом городе все было закрыто, даже заправка. Джон был промокшим, грязным, без еды и настолько злым на себя, что его трясло, пока он открывал дверь номера.  
      Первым, кого увидел Джон, был Дин, сидящий задом наперед на стуле, лицом к двери: глаза слегка прикрыты, рука на лежащем на коленях оружии, подбородок покоится на спинке стула.  
      Дин распахнул глаза одновременно с дверью и, узнав Джона, расслабил напряженный плечи.  
      — Привет, пап, — пробормотал он и снова прикрыл глаза, откидываясь назад из своей неудобной позы и потягиваясь. Под подбородком Дина виднелся красный отпечаток от спинки стула. Сэмми спал поперек изножья дальней кровати перед экраном телевизора, показывавшего одни лишь помехи. — Ты в порядке?  
      — Да, я в порядке, Дин. Ты еще не ложился?  
      — Мхмм, — Дин осторожно спустил ружье на пол, затем и сам соскользнул со стула — пятки стукнулись о ковер.  
      Джон стянул мокрую куртку, наблюдая за Дином.  
      — Меня не было дольше, чем я рассчитывал. Не собирался тебя волновать.  
      Дин сел на кровать, на которой растянулся Сэмми, и пожал плечами:  
      — О, я не волновался. — Секунду он смотрел сквозь ресницы на Джона, затем уронил голову.  
      — Угу, — сказал Джон. — В таком случае, рад это слышать. — Он притянул к себе стул и, по-прежнему глядя на Дина, принялся стаскивать грязные ботинки. — Я не принес пиццу, все было закрыто. Обещаю, утром, перед тем как начнем паковаться, схожу за самым большим завтраком, какой ты когда-либо видел.  
      — Все нормально, у нас была еда, — Дин зевнул и закинул ноги на кровать. — Сэмми, вот он, может, немножко волновался, так что нам пришлось израсходовать варенье. — Он указал на пристенный стол со стоявшей на нем кофеваркой. — Приберег немного для тебя, — сказал Дин с очередным зевком.  
      Рядом с кофеваркой лежала большая круглая булочка с намазанными толстым слоем остатками варенья. Откуда Дин взял булочку, было вопросом, который стоило отложить на завтрашнее утро — а может, это был очередной вопрос, который лучше не задавать. К тому времени, как Джон обернулся, Дин уже спал поверх одеяла, кончики его одетых в носки ступней упирались в бок Сэмми.  
      Джон обнаружил, что Дин приготовил еще и кофе — комковатый осадок опустился на дно резервуара кофеварки. Это начинало ему нравиться. Джон ел оставшееся варенье и смотрел на спящих сыновей, строя планы на завтра.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Примерно 0, 57 л.


End file.
